


Violet

by gutterandthestars



Series: Twelvetide 2020/2021 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Opinions About Chocolate, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterandthestars/pseuds/gutterandthestars
Summary: Written for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020/2021, for the prompt 'Violet' for 24th December 2020.***Joe is alone in his love of Violet Creams.***
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Twelvetide 2020/2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095605
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Violet

Joe has never seen anyone this angry over chocolate.

Nile spits into her palm. “What the fuck?!” she yelps, smacking her lips with distaste. She wipes her hand on the towel Joe passes over. He’s blinking at her. Andy tosses back her head and laughs. Across the room, Nicky’s smirk is threatening to blossom into one of his breathtaking, shit-eating grins. Oh, he’s going to be insufferable. 

“Motherfucker, that’s a crime against my mouth!” she curses. “What the hell, Joe?”

“They’re called violet creams,” explains Joe.

“Vile creams,” insists Nicky, grin in full force. “I’m sorry Nile. Joe is under the impression that they’re pleasant. I keep telling him they are not.”

“I’ll eat your share,” Joe offers. “I like them. They’re floral. Delicate, botanical, light on the tongue. There is nowhere near enough use of floral extracts in European sweets these days.”

“These are British,” intones Nicky, ominously. “And they also make a rose flavour.”

“The rose ones are just as disgusting,” says Andy, from where she’s resting prone on the sofa. She’s eating Florentines like they’re going out of fashion. Joe worries, does she need to watch her sugar intake now? He’ll get Nicky to look it up later, and then they’ll both work out how to broach it with Andy without one or both of them ended up decapitated. Knowing her, she’d make them clean the carpet afterwards and heap insult upon mortal injury.

“I’ll stick with vanilla,” announces Nile, after gargling offensively with a swig of water. “Delicate, inoffensive, comes from a plant…”

“Excellent,” says Joe, swiping the box of creams. “More for me.” He makes his way over to Nicky’s side, and flashes him a cheeky grin before tossing one of the rose petal encrusted chocolates into his mouth. He theatrically savours the flavour before winking at his beloved. “Kiss me, my love,” he croons, around the chocolate, leaning in and batting his eyelashes.

Nicky shoves him off with a palm to his face, “ _Dio_ , no,” he tells Joe, voice dripping with disgust.

Joe affects a hurt expression. “You wound me, _tesoro_.”

“If you come anywhere near my mouth with those chocolates, Joe, I will do,” Nicky promises, and Joe can’t help but laugh. 

“These idiots,” Andy snorts. “What’s your chocolate of choice, Nile?”

“Far as I’m concerned, you can’t beat a block of Hershey’s,” says Nile, and Joe briefly feels his soul leave his body. What.

“Excuse me?” he asks, over the sudden ringing in his ears. He hears Nicky curse in the language of his birth beside him. On the sofa, Andy struggles to a sitting position to get a better view, and he’ll judge her for her laughter later.

“Nicky, upon my honour…” Joe starts, before petering out.

“I will help,” promises Nicky, patting Joe’s arm. Nile is sitting up in her armchair looking worried, as she _should_.

“Guys? What’d I say? Guys? Guys? Hey!” she yells, as Nicky puts his throwing arm to good use and British chocolates rain around her. Joe holds the box with one hand and joins in with the other. Andy is hooting with laughter. Nile shields her head with her arms and curses them blue, insisting she doesn’t know what she did. Joe knows what she did.

Joe loves his new sister, and he loves his violet creams, but some things? Some things cannot be borne.

Now? _Now_ he understands anger over chocolate.


End file.
